Viviet Vaussa
Viviet Vaussa, also known by her Trollian handle serratedGrips, is one of the 14 trolls and a member of the Blue Team. Her associated sign is the mathematical symbol for a partial derivative (∂). Etymology Viviet - from the Latin vivit, to survive. Vaussa - from the Hebrew vau, meaning hook or spear. Biography Viviet is a sea dweller and a part of the Nautical Aristocracy. Her fuschia blood marks her as heir apparent to the title of Empress. Her lusus, the Greater White Shark, continuously sheds teeth that are resourcefully put to use as the braces on her knuckledusters and as decorative garlands for her hive. Personality and Traits Supreme egotist and the violent and demanding little sister noone asked for. Viviet takes great pride in her ancestor's legacy (minus embarrassing death) and emulates her as best as she can! She has frequent FLARPing sessions with Genadi, inspired by their ancestors' relationship. They have run through dozens of alternate endings with no sign of tiring to date. Viviet has a strong and overactive imagination and a love for showboating. Is she really committed to lowblood trollcide? It's hard to tell when she's just so darn good at FLARPing. Growing up isolated in her gilded underwater hive seems to have negatively affected Viviet's ability to express herself in any way that leaves her appearing vulnerable. Underneath all that bravado, she's just a young troll who wants to have fun time with her friends. :) Relationships Dardel Viviet's rebound moirail and nanny. Her constant demands and need for attention coupled with her violent outbursts are slowly wearing him down, but Viviet is too self-absorbed to notice. She's not a very good moirail. Genadi Former moirail turned kismesis. She's not entirely sure when they vacillated into black, but maybe this is just a new storyline for their FLARPing session. Viviet takes her relationship with Genadi very seriously, and does her best to be the star kismesis that her friend deserves. Itanii He keeps giving her soft woolly snacks. For free!!! She considers Itanii very talented, and shows her appreciation for his gifts with the boundless grace of her company. Fedele Stinky lowblood with no spine. His very presence and manner of speaking grates her gills!!! In Viviet's opinion, Fedele is a wet blanket and hates him for butting in on her murderous FLARP sprees with his "conscience". She goes out of her way to be rude and childly insulting to him. Marsos Viviet considers Marsos a good teacher with a sick flow. She's grateful for him teaching her how to spit fat beats. Gravia Her hot babysitter? She's always at Dardel's hive and seems really nice! Harkka Bonded over their mutual interests, like trolling Itanii, destroying Itanii's woolly swaths, and putting ice cubes in Itanii's socks. She's okay for a lowblood. >:3 Ancestor Viviet idolizes her ancestor, the Contessa, for her unmatched ambition, cruelty, and long flowing hair. She doesn't fully understand the deeper prejudices behind the Contessa's war against the lower castes, but that doesn't stop her admiration for her ancestor from feeding into her abnormally high opinion of herself and open callousness towards others that don't make the cut. Trivia - Her favorite foods are chum and purple woolly pasta. Category:Troll